Dorea's Pride
by Aelin08
Summary: Dumbledore planned on Harry being neglected by his muggle relatives, so that he could be molded into the perfect pawn. However, when his grandmother, Dorea Potter, hears about the ludicrous plan, she snatches him away and raises him with the help of a certain pureblood family. Albus Dumbledore, better watch out! HP/DG, Nice Malfoys, Dumbledore bashing. ON HIATUS
1. Kidnapping Harry Potter

**October 31, 1981**

Dorea Potter nee Black was not someone to be taken lightly. The Death Eaters had learned that the hard way when they decided to kill her husband and now, her son and his wife. Now, the "hero of the light," the great Albus Dumbledore was going to learn just who he had messed with! How dare the he take away _her_ grandson and give him to those despicable muggles! Fuming, she apparated to Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. From where she had arrived, she could make out the enormous form of that pathetic half-giant handing Albus a little bundle. She snarled. He wasn't allowed to touch him! She could distinctly see him walking to the door and leave Harry on the front porch. After what seemed like hours, they finally left and there was silence. She hurried to the door and what she saw made her ice cold heart crack. Her grandson (oh she would never tire of the word!) lay, seeming so innocent. Tufts of raven hair stuck up on his head and in his tiny hand, he clutched his green baby blanket. His face seemed so innocent and completely unaware that he would never see his beloved parents again. She picked him up with the utmost care and gently stroked his hair. He stirred in his arm and blinked up at her with those emerald eyes so like his mother's.

His eyes lit up in recognition and he cried, "Gama!"

Her heart almost broke all over again. He didn't deserve this fate. She would take care of him, but he would need somebody to act like his mother and father. She knew just the people. With that, she began the journey to Malfoy Manor.

o0o0o0o0

Contrary to many popular beliefs, the Malfoys were not a completely dark family. They had never taken the Dark Mark they associated themselves with the known Death Eaters and were known to spout pureblood ideologies, but this was a necessary pretense. If they didn't keep up their masks and act aloof in public, they would have been killed and done with. Currently, Narcissa and Lucius were anxiously waiting for news from Dorea regarding Harry. Suddenly, the flames glowed green in the fireplace and out stepped Lady Potter, elegant as ever.

Immediately, Dorea was met with two worried faces.

"Is that him?" Narcissa inquired., even though she knew the answer. She face showed sympathy for the raven-haired child.

Dorea's face was soft as she stared at him. "Yes. Poor baby." Suddenly her face acquired a fierce look. "But he will not grow up like James did. Oh, how I loved how he was always so free and mischievous. That's what made him special, but he had no subtlety. He was known by Voldemort only because he openly defied him. I want him to go up carefree and innocent like any other child, but if this is the way to keep him safe. . . so be it." Her voice cracked and tiny rivulets ran down her ivory cheeks. Yes, she thought, I will teach him to be the perfect combination of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

o0o0o0o0

 **July 2, 1987**

Harry was going to turn seven in just a few weeks and was currently bubbling with excitement. Just like Dorea had predicted, Harry grew up with James' charming ways. He absolutely loved pulling pranks, and unfortunately for Dorea, inherited James' obsession with Quidditch. Honestly! The boy gave her a heart attack every time he pulled one of his ridiculous stunts. Lucius had claimed he would be a prodigy and had already bought him the newest model that wasn't even supposed to come out until a few months later! At least Harry let her coddle and fuss over him. Draco and Harry were like twin brothers. They pulled pranks together and drove both Dorea and Narcissa crazy with their Quidditch magazines and games. She sighed. However, Harry had also inherited his mother's kind and inquisitive nature, whereas Draco sometimes came across as arrogant. The time Harry didn't spend on planning pranks and driving her crazy with Quidditch stunts, was spent in the library. Draco moaned about this fact and had flatly stated, "Only nerds go the library." He had gotten a nice slap for that.

However, the time was coming where they both needed to be taught the ways of Slytherin. They needed to be introduced to the all the other traditional pureblood families if he even stood a chance of beating the evil sorcerer in the future. Voldemort would come back later, and in the meantime, both boys needed to be taught how to defy him without painting targets on their backs, although she knew that would be near impossible for Harry. However, if they played their cards right, maybe, just maybe, things would turn out ok.

One thing just kept nagging at her though. Over the past years, she had been to scared to even think about _him,_ the one who had supposedly betrayed her children. But no. He was too chivalrous to even think about it. She would have to look more into the matter.

o0o0o0o0

On the same day, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office pondering the events that had taken place roughly six years ago. He really didn't like wasting the potential that James and Lily had known, but they had known he was not as light as he claimed to be. They knew he would do anything for the "greater good", even if it meant thousands of people would die in the process. This is precisely why he made sure a Death Eater had heard the prophecy. As soon as he confirmed Snape had heard it, he knew it was only a matter of time before the Potters died. No one could evade the Dark Lord forever. Sometimes, he regre. . . no. They had born a thorn in his side and they had needed to be dealt with. Little did he know that his actions would cost him much in the future.


	2. Freeing Sirius Black

**July 16, 1987**

Dorea was done being a coward. She was going to free the man who she had basically accepted into the family all those years ago. He would have never betrayed his brother in all but blood. This is why she was currently on an island stranded in the middle of a stormy, rough sea. Azkaban. She shivered and clutched her wool cloak tighter. She walked into the gloomy prison and strode to cell number 153. When she got there, she stared at the husk of a man inside. Gone was the handsome, muscular man she had had a hand in raising. In his place was a man with a wild, unkempt appearance and a hollow look in those grey eyes. He slowly raised his head and when he caught sight of her in front of his cell, he shot up and threw himself at the bars.

"Mum! Mum! You have to believe me! I would n-n-never think of betraying James and Lily! Peter, that scum, framed me! P-p-please hear me out! Use Veritaserum! Anything! I-"

She raised a hand to stop his rushed torrent of words. Immediately he fell silent and watched her with those wide, anxious eyes. He seemed terrified that she would reject him. She stepped closer and hugged him through the bars. The effects of her hug were noticeable at once. The tension seemed to leave his body until he sagged against her. She could feel how thin he had gotten in the years he had spent in the prison. Finally she drew back only to cup his cheeks.

She stared deep into those grey eyes and making sure he had calmed down before she talked to him. "I will talk to Amelia. She is now the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We will get you the trail you never got and get you out of here. I promise, my son."

He drew in a shaky breath and nodded. "Please," he said hoarsely. "Hurry."

She took a step back, then another. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he echoed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **July 17, 1987**

Dorea Potter stepped out of the fireplace and walked into the Ministry of Magic. She held her head high, completely aware of the eyes following her. Finally she arrived at Mrs. Bones' office and entered without knocking.

Inside Madame Bones was conversing with two gentlemen. "Out," Dorea ordered. The two men didn't need to be told twice. They hurriedly packed up their stuff and all but ran out the door.

Madame Bones raised her eyebrows and questioned her: "What can I do for you today, Lady Potter?"

"Glad you asked," she replied pleasantly. "I am here to arrange a trail for one Sirius Black." She stepped forward and took a seat. "I know him and I know he would never betray my family. I was just too bitter to admit it to myself until yesterday. Before I went to visit him in Azkaban, I went to my pensieve and spent hours going through memory after memory. Finally I found one where James told me he was changing their Secret-Keeper from Sirius to a new person. Unfortunately, this is where the memory ended. I couldn't find out who they switched to." Now she raised her eyes to meet Amelia's solemn ones. "Please." Her voice cracked. "Please arrange a trial for my other son. He deserves that much for all that he has suffered through."

Amelia stared at her for a few moments. She shuffled her papers and took out a quill. "It will be July 23 at 9 o'clock. I am sure that with the evidence you have presented, he will walk out a free man and be compensated greatly."

'Thank you. Thank you so much." With that, the usually strong Dorea Potter, dabbed at the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief and quietly shut the door behind her.

 **July 23, 1987**

It had been hard explaining to Harry what had happened to his parents and how they were going to free his godfather today. It was a necessary evil though. She wanted him to feel more connected to his parent's a little more. Now she sat in Wizengamot, with a squirming Harry on her lap. Seated immediately to her right, were the Malfoys. Since the Dark Lord had fallen, they were known to be associating with her. However, they kept up their other pureblood ideologies outside of their manor and refused to associate with Muggles in public. When they brought Sirius out and sat him down in the middle of the court, her grandson suddenly went still. She knew he was probably examining her godfather with hawk eyes. She gently squeezed him around his waist and hugged him closer to her body. Soon, the trial started. They went through all the boring procedures and gave him Veritaserum.

"Were you, or were you not, the Secret-Keeper for James, Lily, and Harry Potter?" Amelia questioned.

"I was not the Secret-Keeper." At this statement, mutterings arose. They were quickly silenced by a bang from Mrs. Bones' wand.

"Who was then?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Now the hall descended into utter chaos. Harry winced and clapped his tiny hands over his ears. She gently soothed him by rubbing his back.

Finally the mayhem died down and Sirius explained how they became Animagi and the logistics of how Peter escaped and framed him. Finally, after all the evidence was taken into account and reviewed by the jury, it was time for them to vote.

"Those who find Sirius Orion Black guilty of treason, raise your hands at this time." Slowly, a couple of hands were raised. Dorea slowly released a breath she had no idea she had been holding. He was free.

"Those who find him not guilty of crimes, raise your hands now." Now, the rest of the hands were raised. He had been freed by almost 40 votes!

Amelia banged her mallet on the gravel. "Lord Sirius Black, you are cleared of all charges." Cheering arose through the hall as the chains relinquished their grip on Sirius. Dorea was the first one to reach him. She reached up and threw her arms around her second son. She had completely forgot about Harry who now stood awkwardly behind her, shifting from foot to foot. After what seemed like hours to the impatient boy, she released her vice-like grip on the thin man. She turned to Harry and introduced him: "Harry, this is Sirius, your godfather. He was best friends with your parents and was like another son to me."

She nudged him forward. "Go on." He hesitantly took a step forward. Sirius crouched in front of him and opened his mouth to speak. However, before he could even get a word out of his mouth, a black blur shot forward and wrapped his skinny arms around the man. Both the child and the man embraced. No words were needed. There would be plenty of time for that later.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A.N.: So I have a couple of things that I have to mention. First, I have created a poll so please take a look at that. Second of all, I will be uploading longer chapters in the future. Right now, I am just getting started, so when I get more comfortable, I will definitely write longer chapters. Also, please, please, please review! Thanks!**

 **~Aelin08**


End file.
